A group may be a number of people who are connected by some shared activity, interest, and/or quality. The group may desire to grow their membership. However, the group may not know the best way to attract new members to the group. Recruited members to the group may live and/or work too far away from where the group regularly meets to attend meetings and/or participate in the group.
As a result, the group may not be able to grow their membership and fail to attract enough members to continue existing. For this reason, the group may prefer attracting members that are physically proximate to where the group meets. Attracting such members may be difficult, time consuming, and impractical. Therefore, the group may fail to thrive.